User talk:Loadingue
Voting Note that your edits have been reverted. You never took a vote on implementing the projects, and therefore the edits were premature and invalid. Projects require a vote before implementation, not afterwards. Either hold a vote, or the edits will continue to be undone. Lancer1289 12:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Are they premature after 1 month waiting for one, and 2 weeks for the other one? So, fine, I want to be as co-operative as possible, how do I make that vote? I'm starting to think something is wrong with you... I made the 2 project pages, I only received positive backup (except you who said the 3 OST pages needed better formatting, IT'S DONE NOW), and you still undo my how beneficial and useful edits, because there was no vote? In case you still didn't get it, few people care about what those edits are about. But those people see it's useful info, while you? You only see a major edit who didn't get enough backup. You don't really care about the info, do you? It's just a big edit, so it has to be messy if it did not reach a consensus. I don't want to make this personal, but it looks like you've already made it personal. Plus the fact that I had requested guidance on what to do, and you didn't give me any response.--Loadingue 12:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :As I state at the top of my talk page, which no one seems to read anymore, if I leave you a message, please respond on your talk page, not mine. This is because I despite cross page conversations and it makes things easier to follow. Therefore, I have removed the comment and reposted it here. :As to your point, you didn't hold a vote, and therefore it is invalid. If no vote is taken, then no action can be taken. It doesn't matter how much time has passed. No vote, no edit. It is really that simple. Lancer1289 13:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I had read the top of your talk page, but you wrote on my talk page after I posted on your talk page. And you still haven't told me how to make that vote. If you don't have the time to answer, please redirect me to someone who can.--Loadingue 13:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You need to check that because according to the times, I posted the message here at 12:51 UTC. You posted the message on my talk page at 12:55 UTC. So who posted first? Apparently it was me as the evidence doesn't support you. As to making a vote, just look at other Project forum pages to see how. It isn't that difficult. Lancer1289 13:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. Voting is now opened, I'll be waiting for your opinion.--Loadingue 14:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you still with us Loadingue? The voting period is over (you could have voted yourself by the way), so now you can change both articles. --ShardofTruth (talk) 11:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'll 'officially' close the vote and do the edits. Thank you for your help.--Loadingue (talk) 23:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC)